1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a stacked electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of the electronic industry, increasing electrical connectors are employed with peripherals, such as computers, printers, PDA, etc, to transmit various signals with each other. Such a peripheral usually has a circuit board, and the electrical connectors are usually singly soldered on the circuit board. When the number of the electrical connectors are increased, the circuit board would not have enough space to hold the electrical connectors thereon. Thereby, the circuit board needs to be enlarged for having a larger space, and the cubage of the peripherals will be enlarged at the same time. However, the larger peripherals are not loved by consumers and are not adapt to a miniature development of the electronic industry.
Hence, an electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.